Rising of the Beast
by supernatuallytwisted94
Summary: A Bloodline/Wolfman story. Set after the events of Reckoning. Mary goes to her uncle's mansion in Blackmore as an escape from her pain, but ends up in the mist of an unknown curse as a monster terrorizes the small town...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so as far as my writing goes, I think I have ADD. I will be working on one fanfic and then the next day I'll watch or read something and be completely entranced by it and start a new fanfic. So, that's what I'm doing now. I just finished watching The Wolfman and came up with an idea for a story. I am hoping to latch on to it for awhile so I can finish it. I hope you enjoy it :)**

_24th January, 1919_

_Mary's Journal_

As the days pass by, more and more of the soldiers leave their beds at the Sanatorium and go back home after months of recovering from the horrid war against the Germans. Since there is less and less men to care for, the days seem to go by quicker. I sometimes find myself yawning in boredom at work.

I guess I should be happy about that, but the day will eventually come were there will be no more bodies to care for, and I will be left to make the choice of what to do with my life. My dream of studying medicine has slowly faded away. Since losing my father, I have felt the flame that the dream once held, die and die with each passing day. And then there is the sting left behind by Lord Bathory that once and for all put out the flame. I had once confided in him about it and he had encouraged it greatly,-only to find out that it was just a ploy to lead me to John.

Thinking of John now, leads me to another question.

Will I survive until then?

For all I know, John could be watching me this very instant, as I write in my journal by the light of my candle. But I must keep the faith, that my dear Quincey is out there right now, protecting me from John's evil.

Oh, Quincy! How I've missed you with all my heart and soul! Every night, I look out the window of my bedroom, hoping and praying that you will be there. Just a glimpse of your dark, sweep of hair, or mesmerizing brown eyes, would do me a world of good. I need to see you now. For I need to tell you the news I have received today.

I got a letter from my Uncle Michael in Blackmore. He just recently found out about my poor father's death, for his job keeps him away for months at a time. He has invited me to come stay with him and my Aunt Helen for awhile, even just a day or two if I wanted he had written. He greatly grieves my father's death and is deeply worried about me being alone. He begged me to come and stay in his mansion.

I had been there many a time as a child. It was my escape from the horrors of my mothers death. I remember running through the woods outside of the towering building, dancing in the felids, just trying to forget what had happened. The temptation to go back to that escape is too hard to resist , but I must see you before I leave, Quincey. I must.

_Later _

I stared at the letter from my uncle, as I sat there on the couch in the living room. The light from the fire, gave the room a cozy, romantic setting. Images from my childhood there, plagued my mind as I fingered the fabric of the blanket that covered me. My white, lace nightgown was no match for the winter cold, so I snuggled up to the fire.

I closed my eyes as I relished in the warmth, then absently dosed off. I dreamed of myself as a 10-year-old girl again. I ran through the garden of my uncle's mansion. I was chasing a beautiful Monarch butterfly as it went from flower to flower. I laughed and smiled, never had I been so happy as I was in that moment. Not a care in the world, just peace.

Then, something happened.

The butterfly suddenly fell to the ground, dead. Horror overtook my 10 year-old self and I slowly made my way towards it. As I reached the creature, it slowly transformed before my eyes. No longer was it a butterfly, but my poor, dead, father, lying there as he had been when I found him dead the first time. Tears ran down my youthful cheeks as I dropped to my knees. I held him in my arms and shook with pain. I looked up from his face to see that I was no longer in the garden-but in my home at the bottom of my steps. No longer was I a 10-year-old girl-but a 19-year-old woman. Footsteps came from behind me and I whipped around to see who was descending the stairs. I was brought face to face with my old roommate.

Becky.

She smiled down at me, fangs glimmering in the light from the moon shining in through the window above us. Slowly her faced changed and before me was not Becky, but Lord Bathory. He laughed as his face transformed once again. Now, there was John, staring down at me with evil glistening in his eyes. Feared gripped me tight and I screamed.

My scream continued as I sat upright on the couch. I stopped when I realized it was a dream. Relief flooded my entire body and I laid my head back on the couch. My heart started to slow down a pace, when suddenly-

There was a pounding on the door. I froze.

I waited to her a voice, fearing the worse.

"Mary!"

My heart melted when I heard Quincy's voice yell my name. He must have heard by scream from outside. Which made my heart relax more, as I realized he was protecting me all along.

I threw the quilt off me and jumped from the couch. I ran from the room and could barely stop myself from slamming into the door. With anxious hands, I unlocked the door and threw it open.

At the mere sight of him, it took everything inch of my self control to not jump it his strong, muscled arms.

"Mary, my love, are you alright?" He said hurriedly as I opened the door for him to come in. As soon I shut the door and turned to him, he took my face in his hands and scanned me to see if I was hurt.

"Oh Quincey, I'm so sorry! My horrid nightmare awoke me and I couldn't contain my scream. Can you ever forgive?" I said sincerely.

Relief came over his face and he smiled.

"Of course I can. Oh, Mary. You have no idea how scared I was for your safety." he said as he drew me near him and leaned his forehead against my own. His hands slipped from my face and slid down to my waist. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. His sweet scent intoxicated me and drove me mad. I sighed happily.

"I've missed you so much." he said as he buried his head in my yellow waves of hair and inhaled the smell of me. I felt his body go tight as he brought his mouth to my neck and kissed my skin. I shivered from the kiss and brought my hand to his hair. I tugged on it slightly and he lifted his head from my hair. I moved my hand to his face as I looked deep into his dark eyes. The desire I felt for him was reflected equally and I leaned in and placed my lips an inch from his, waiting for him to close the distance. His lips collided with mine right away. At first just a small, sweet kiss, but I found myself deepening the kiss. I would be content to die right then and there.

As fast as it came, the faster it went. He suddenly pulled away from me, knowing that I made his hunger increase tenfold.

"I'm sorry." I said but not really meaning it.

"One day , Mary, we will be together without fear, and we will be able to embrace in every single way." he replied with his meaning fully known. "But until then, I must be on guard. I couldn't live with myself if I did something to you."

I took his hand in mine and squeezed it. I gave him a small smile to show him that I understood perfectly. I led him into the living room and he sat down in the chair across from me as I sat on the couch.

"Quincey, I've brought you in here to talk to you about something." I started.

He nodded to let me know to go on.

"I have received a letter from my father's younger brother up in Blackmore. He's just found out about my father's death and has asked me to come and stay with him for awhile. I would like very much to go Quincey, but I wanted to see if you thought it a good idea. I mean, with John and all.." I trailed off as I stared into his face.

The light from the fire illuminated his handsome face and I was momentarily mesmerized by him.

He contemplated a moment and then answered.

"I think you should go. I have found no evidence of him in Purfleet, and if by chance he does show up, it will catch him off guard by you not being here. I will stay here while you're gone. But you must promise to write me everyday while you're away?" he said with sadness in his eyes. It broke my heart to leave him, and I saw that it broke his as well.

"I promise." I said shakily. The tears welled in my eyes and I turned my face so he wouldn't see them. I felt his hand upon cheek and I looked up to see him standing before me, brown eyes glistening with tears of his own.

"I will miss you with my entire being, and will wait anxiously for your letters." he whispered. I leaned into his hand and kissed his palm. I stood up and wrapped my arms around his middle with my cheek upon his heart.

"I will love you forever, Mr. Harker." I whispered. He encircled me with his arms and held me to him for what felt like hours. Then he slowly let go and walked to the archway of the room. He turned back to me before walking out.

"Me as well, Miss Seward." he said. Then his tall frame disappeared into the hallway and I heard the opening and closing of the front door. I let the tears fall and turned back to the fire place. My heart has never ached so much for any other man.

As I write this, I am sitting in the carriage on my way to London. The morning sun shines in from the window and gives the small space some comfort. From London, I will take another carriage to Blackmore. I will now put my journal away, and start on my first letter to my dear Quincey.

**Reviews please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm on a roll... :D**

_25th__ January, 1919_

_Mary's Journal_

I arrived at Blackmore late in the night. The fog had already settled over the land, but not too much as to not see my surroundings. Blackmore was a small, haunted town with a population of 50 or more civilians.

I passed the small tavern where mostly everyone in the town gathered to mingle, drink, eat, and have a good time, but there was something odd going on. The last time I saw these people, they had been happy, go lucky people basking in the throws of small town happiness. But now they seemed...scared. Frightened into paranoia. People walking down the street, looked behind there shoulders as if someone was out to get them.

I frowned upon this. What were these people afraid of? I found myself fearing the answer to my own question. I would surely ask my uncle when I saw him.

The carriage shook as it made its way down the main road and towards the mansion. Pedestrians stared nosily at the black horse-drawn vehicle. "Who would come to a town such as this?" they probably thought.

The carriage came to a stop and I drew back the curtain of the small window. We had come to a fork in the road. One way led to my uncle's estate, the other led to another estate-The Talbot's estate. I smiled at the memories of my uncles neighbors. Oh, how long it has been since I had laid eyes upon any of them!

The carriage started once more as I let my mind drift to the Talbot's.

They were once a happy, loving family. Sir John and his wife Solana shared such a love for each other. They were always smiling whenever I saw them. They had two sons together-Benjamin and Lawrence. Benjamin, the oldest of the two, was a kind fellow of light brown hair and brown eyes. He hardly played with me as a child, being two years older than my once 10.

Lawrence, on the other hand, being the same age as me, was my childhood mate. His dark brown-black hair was always tousled by our playing. His emerald eyes glimmered with happiness as he chased me through the woods and around our estates. Our laughs would mingle together as we rolled in the fields of flowers.

As the years passed, and my once 10 grew to 12, and my childish feelings towards him changed. I soon found myself longing to see him while I was away. I no longer wanted to come to Blackmore to see my beloved uncle, but to see my dear friend. He grew more handsome as the days went by. I fell in love with the freckles that covered the bridge of his nose, the way his smile made me melt, the feel of his hand in my own.

I was madly in love with him, even if I was only 12. My feelings toward him were not in vain though, as he grew to love me as well. Never had I been so happy.

Then it all came crashing down upon us.

My mother had been diagnosed with a deadly disease and Lawrence's mother killed herself with a razor. Oh the horror of it! Lawrence had found her in Sir John's arms late one night. And it traumatized him. His father had sent him away to America to live with his aunt, in fear of what his mother's death would do to him.

The last time I saw of him, was the morning I left to go back home to Purfleet. We had stopped by their estate to say our final goodbyes, for we did not know if we were to ever come back. The mere sight of him broke my heart into pieces.

He was sitting on the window sill, looking out into the cold, raining world, but not really seeing. The death of his mother had consumed him with sorrow. Tears clouded my vision as I made my way towards this broken boy. I sat opposite him on the window sill. He had not yet noticed me, so I reached out and held his hand in my own. He turned from the world and looked at me.

Not shock, not surprise, just pain was reflected in his green depths.

"Oh, Lawrence." I sighed as I held back the sobs that threatened to rack my body.

He said nothing in response to my out cry. I heard my father gently called out my name and I knew it was time to take our leave. I squeezed his hand and let a single tear fall down my pale cheek. I reluctantly let go of his hand and swiftly made my way towards the front door, so that no one would see my tears of pain.

Once inside the carriage, I wearily leaned back against the red upholstery. I felt my mothers hand cover my own and I let loose the water fall from my eyes. As the carriage started to pull away, I saw through blurred vision, Lawrence, running out the front door and chasing after the moving box that held me inside. I hadn't the voice to yell stop. I hadn't the strength to hop out of the carriage. All I did was place a small hand to the window, in a silent, sorrowful goodbye. He stopped running as he saw my hand. Tears flowed from his eyes and he repeated my action with his own hand.

I leaned into my mother and cried all the way to London.

The sudden stopping of movement brought me out of my thoughts. Then the door of the carriage opened and standing there was the driver.

"We are here, Miss Seward." he formally said as he reached out his hand to me. I reached out my own glove-covered one to him and he helped me out of the small box. My muscles ached from the long ride but all thoughts of pain vanished as I looked upon my childhood escape.

Its towering façade was as beautiful as it ever had been. Three stories tall it stood, with cream colored bricks giving it a welcoming appearance. Lights lined the windows, giving the place an enchanting glow. Smoke flowed out of the chimney where a fire was sure to be found in the gigantic fireplace inside. Suddenly the large, cherry wood front door was swung open.

My adoring Uncle Michael, with his grayed, messy hair came running out. Arms spread wide open to embrace me. I smiled and ran into his warm arms.

"Ah, my little, Mary! It has been too long." he cried.

"Indeed, Uncle Michael. I have missed you so!" I replied. Our embrace was broken by the sound of another voice.

"Mary, oh, Mary! I am so filled with joy at you being here!" my Aunt Helen said as she also ran out to me. Her auburn curls now held streaks of gray. Her shining hazel eyes held love within them and I ran into her welcoming arms.

"Oh, Aunt Helen, you look absolutely wonderful. You haven't aged a bit!" I exclaimed as I pulled away to look at her.

"Oh stop." she said with a smile, obviously flattered by my words. "Now let me get a good look at you." she held me at arms length and scanned me. I was wearing a light purple dress with lace on the sleeves and a black coat that fell to my knees. My blonde hair was half pinned up and my cheeks felt flushed by the cold wind.

"You are beyond beautiful, my dear. Never have I seen another more lovely!" she said with scencerity in her voice. I blushed at her complement.

"Come, my loves. Let's get out of the cold, night air." Uncle said as he led us into the house and into the parlor. I noticed that someone had already brought my luggage in and had set it in the foyer. Me and Helen sat on the sofa opposite the brick fireplace. A maid of theirs brought us a pot of tea and three cups and set them on the coffee table in front of us. I thanked her and sipped the warm liquid. Warmth flooded my lungs and I sighed happily.

"How are you, my young one?" Uncle said as he said beside the sofa in an armchair. Worry filled his dark blue eyes.

"As good as to be expected." I whispered sadly. He leaned over and squeezed my hand.

"You made him the happiest father to ever walk this earth, Mary. I hope you know that." he whispered. Tears filled my eyes and I smiled at him sympathetically.

"You don't know how much that means to hear you say that. I thank you greatly, uncle." I said as I squeezed his hand back. He smiled warmly and let go of my hand.

"Now, no more talk of the past. Tell us what has been going on in your life, Mary?" Helen said as she looked me in the eyes. Oh, how I wanted to pour my heart out to her! It has been so long since I've had a female companion to talk. To tell about the hardships of the sanatorium. To tell about the strong feelings I hold for Quincey. But, alas, I must hold back. I can't risk revealing too much to her.

"Not much, Aunt Helen. My work at the sanatorium has been slow since most of the patients are well enough to go home. I just thank God, that the war is over." I said as I set the now empty cup on the table.

"Ah yes. I agree whole-heartedly with you, Mary." Michael said happily. I smiled but it was broken by a sudden yawn.

"Dear, you must be so tired from the long journey. Let us get you settled into your room." Helen said as she stood up. I smiled in thanks and stood up as well.

"Goodnight , my darling. Sleep well." Uncle said as he kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight, Uncle." I said as I kissed his own cheek. I pulled away and followed Helen up the staircase. I walked with her until we got to a room at the end of the long hallway. She opened the door and I gasped as I walked into the bedroom.

The room was beautiful. The walls were covered with cream and gold wallpaper that shined in the candle lit room. A canopy bed sat against the wall opposite the entrance. A cream and blue colored comforter covered it with satin white sheets and a dark blue curtain hanging over top. A dark wooden dresser sat on the left wall and a matching desk sat on the right wall with a candle sitting on top it.

That's where I sit now in my nightgown. I breathe in the scent of the room and sigh. I feel so at peace here in this big place in this small town. Now I know why my uncle chose this spot to build this palace. Before, sitting down to record the events of today, I walked over to the window beside the bed. I pulled back the dark, blue curtain and looked out over the landscape.

The grassy field and the dirt road that led to town were illuminated my the quarter moon. Tomorrow night, it would be a full moon. A miraculous thing that had always mesmerized me. The one thing in the night that hadn't brought me fear. I felt anxious to see it before me in this beautiful place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is up. Sorry for such the long wait :(**

_26th January, 1919_

_Mary's Journal_

It's half past Eleven, as I sit on the living room couch in front of the fire, sipping on a cup of tea. Uncle Michael and Aunt Helen have already said their goodnights to me. It would be wise if I, too, should journey to bed soon, but first, I must record the events that took place today.

I awoke this morning around Eight to the sound of birds chirping and the sun shining on my face. A feeling of hapiness washed over me as I stretched in the soft sheets. I slowly sat up in my bed and was hit with a overwhelming smell of breakfast. My stomach growled in appreciation and I followed the smell out of my room and down the stairs into the dining room. Uncle Michael and Aunt Helen were sitting at the table when I made my entrance.

"Good morning, Mary." my Uncle said with a smile as I walked over to him.

"And a good morning it is, Uncle." I replied and leaned down to give him a kiss on the cheek before seating myself at the large table.

"Did you sleep well, my dear?" Helen asked as she looked up from her plate.

"Very well, Helen. I thank you so much for letting me stay in such a beautiful bedroom." I smiled at her before taking a bite of my own breakfast.

"No need to thank me, dear. That room was fit for you." She smiled back.

I turned to my Uncle and saw him writing a letter of some kind. I stole a quick glance at the parchment paper and saw that he was writing to the Talbot's. My curiosity was peaked.

"Uncle, was it that letter you are writing?" I asked innocently.

"It is a invitation for lunch today, Mary. To the Talbot's." He said putting the pen down and folded the letter into an envelope.

"How are your long-time neighbors?" I replied with another question.

"Unfortunately, not all is well. Do you remember Benjamin?" He replied looking up.

"Yes, of course." I said setting my fork down, now fully concerned with our conversation.

"Well, I'm sorry to say, but poor Benjamin was found dead about a month ago." he sighed sadly.

"What! Oh my. Poor Sir John. How was he killed?" I asked completely in shock. I pushed my plate away, as I suddenly lost my appetite.

"The poilice said it was some kind of animal, possibly a wolf, but they're not quite sure. I haven't heard much from John since, and Lawrence has come all the way from America from his career in acting to mourn his brother. And since your here with us now, I thought it was a good time to have them over for a little get together." he said giving the letter to a servant.

The mention of Lawrence's name made my heart skip a beat. Thoughts flooded my mind of him. What was he like now? Would he want to see me? What whould he think of me now? What did he look like?

I quietly excused myself from the table and went to my room to get ready for the day ahead.

_Later.._

It was quarter past Twelve and I was studying myself in the mirror of my room. I chose a soft, blue, silk dress to wear for the occasion and I put my hair up in a bun with a few yellow strands falling around my face.

I was nervous, to say the least, about seeing Lawrence again. My heart was pounding as the minutes passed and my anticipation was growing stronger. I heard the sound of a horse coming up the lane and ran to the window. A black carriage was pulling up to the front of the house. I smiled as I saw the carriage stop and a gray-haired man step out of it.

I recognized Sir John immediately with his wise green eyes and scruffy face. He turned as a young, man with dark hair stepped out of the carriage behind him. My breath caught in my throat as I saw him.

Lawrence.

His once boyish face was now strong and manly with the freckles still covering the bridge of his nose. His thick, brown-black hair was messy and fell in his eyes. His green eyes sparkled in the sun as he scanned the tall facade of the mansion. His eyes landed on my window and connected with my dark blue ones.

I quickly moved away from the window and leaned against the wall, trying to steady my pouding heart. Had he seen me? Did he recognize me?

A knock at the door jarred me from my thoughts and I quickly recovered and headed towards the door. The maid stood before me with a smile.

"Lunch is ready and the guests are here, Miss Mary." she said.

"Okay. Thank you. I'll be down in a minute." I said with a smile. I shut the door as she left and went back over to the mirror. I saw the flush on my face and silently scolded myself for getting so worked up. I gave myself a once over before exiting the room. I took a deep breath before desending the stairs into the foyer.

"Ah, Mary! There you are. We were just talking about you." My Uncle exclaimed as I entered the dining room. Lawrence looked up from talking with Helen to look at me. Our eyes connected and childhood memories filled my mind.

"I'm sorry for my tardiness, Uncle." I said as sincerely.

"No apologies, my dear. You remember Sir John?" He said as John came up to me.

"Of course I do! How are you Sir John?" I said with a smile as we hugged each other warmly.

"I'm good, sweetheart. And how are you, my lovely?" He asked with a returning smile as we pulled apart.

"I'm good as well. Thank you." I replied. He returned to his chair and I turned to see Lawrence in front of me.

"Mary." He whispered with a small smile.

"Lawrence." I smiled back as I walked to him. He opened his arms in a warm, welcoming embrace and I went to him. His arms tightened around my waist and I breathed in the scent of him. He smelled of freshly cut grass with a mixture of soap and something that was disinctly him. I sighed into his shoulder. A moment passed before we pulled apart and he lead me to a seat at he table beside him.

_Later.._

Hours passed with merriment and soon all five of us sitting in the living room, drinking tea, and talking about a range of topics.

"So, Mary, how is life in Purfleet?" Sir John looking at me now with honest curiosity in his green orbs.

"To be honest, it's been quite lonely since father's death." I said sincerely. Sympathy shone in Lawrence's eyes as I stole a glace at him from couch.

"Have you ever thought of moving here? To Blackmore?" Sir John asked.

"Well, no. I haven't really given it much thought, but my work at the Sanitorium keeps most of my time there, and I must see to it that all the patients are taken good care there and are seen all the way to the end." I replied honestly. I felt someone grab my hand and I turned to see Aunt Helen and Uncle Michael looking at me.

"Mary, me and your Uncle have been talking, and we would love for you to some and live with us." She said.

"Please, think about it, Mary. We adore you, and it breaks my heart to know that you are all alone there in Purfleet with nothing but your work to keep you there. " Uncle Michael said with genuine concern and love shining in his eyes.

I looked down at the hand Helen was holding. I didn't know how to respond. I was speechless. No words would escape from my mouth. My thoughts raced. How could I say no to them? But then, how could I leave Purfleet? How could I leave Quincey? I couldn't leave him. My heart aches too much now, and I were to leave, my heart would ache forever. Then again, it is more safer here, that is, until John finds me.

"I, um, I have to think about it for a while." I answered looking up at their faces with blunt honesty. Aunt Helen squeezed my hand in reasurance. Uncle smiled at me warmly.

"Ok, dear. Take your time." He said. The tension was broken when a maid holding an envelope walked into the room.

"Miss Mary, a letter came for you." she said holding it out to show me. I got up from the couch and walked over to take the letter from her hand.

"Thank you." I said and scanned the letter in my hands. It was from Purfleet and the writing was unmistakable. Quincey.

"Please excuse me." I said to the group before heading down the hall. I puched opened to the door to the garden and was welcomed with an array of beautiful smelling flowers. I walked down the brick path until I got to the swing set that my Uncle put in when I was younger. I sat down and began opening the letter. I scanned the parchment and smiled at Quincey's hand writing.

_Dear Mary, _

_How my heart aches with each passing minute you are gone. My body urns for you. I want to do nothing more than to run all the way to Blackmore to see you. But I know that I must stay here and watch for John. Your safety is too important to risk for my desire to be near you. __I have not seen or heard anything from John, but without a doubt he is out there, planning for his next attack on us. I must be on guard, for both of our sakes. _

_And how are you Mary? Are you enjoying your time in Blackmore with your family? I hope you are. You deserve every happiness in the world. How I miss you terribly, and I'm sure my feeling are not in vain. I will hold my breath until you return to my arms. _

_Sincerly and Utterly Yours,_

_Quincey Harker. _

Oh, Quincey! My heart is breaking straight down the middle at our words. Tears are welling up in my eyes at our distance from each other. Love is overflowing out of the depths of my heart. How I wish you were here, basking in the throws of love with me.

"Are you alright, Mary?" a deep, smooth voice asks from beside me.

I snapped my head up and came face to face with Lawrence. His green depths twinkling with concern and something I couldn't quite put my finger on. I folded the letter in my lap and looked back up at him.

"I'm quite alright. Just a little home sick, I think." I said trying my best to convince him with my smile. He smiled back and took a seat next to me on the swings. We sat in silence for a while, looking over the garden. I glanced over at him, and saw him looking at me.

"What?" I asked looking at him.

"You've certainly changed, Miss Seward. No longer are you the little girl I once knew." he said with a smile.

"Is that an insult or a compliment?" I asked with a wide smile.

He laughed and said, "Please, take it as a compliment."

I laughed, "So, Lawrence, how is your life?" I asked seriously.

"It was going pretty well in America. I was rising in fame with my career as an actor and was basking in the throws of stardom, but then-" he paused, "My brothers death brought me back here, and things haven't been the same since." he said. Something flashed in his eyes, that made me think that it was more than just grief.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Lawrence. But, please believe me when I say that, things will get better in time." I smiled my sympathy and reached over to grab his hand.

He looked up at me with hope. My heart went out to this poor soul. I saw reflected in his eyes, the same broken boy that took my heart years ago and I urned to help him.

"I certainly hope so, Mary." he whispered.

"Am I interupting something?" a old, husky voice said with amusment.

I pulled my hand back like I had just been burned. Sir John had caught us in our moment and embarassment overtook me and my cheeks flushed cherry red.

"No. Not, at all." I said jumping up from the swing. I looked down at Lawrence and I tried to shake the feeling I got when I saw dissapointment cross his face.

"Well, it's time for me and Lawrence to take our leave." Sir John said with a twinkle in his eye.

Me and Lawrence followed him out into the foyer. Sir John hugged me warmly.

"I hope to see you again, Mary. Please stop by our estate before you return to Purfleet." He said.

"I will, Sir John. I promise." I smiled and let go of him. I turned to Lawrence and wrapped my arms around his neck in an embrace.

"Mary, how would you like to take a walk with me tomorrow?" He asked with egerness.

"I would love to, Lawrence." I replied sincerely. A smile gracing my face.

He smiled wide and said," Great. I'll some by tomorrow, say around One?"

"I'll be here." I replied. I watched them go and went to my room.

As I sit here now, contemplating on today's events, I can't help feeling a stong feeling of guit rise inside of me. I am treading n dangerous waters with Lawrence, and I must force of old, childhood feeling for him away. I am with Quincey now. He owns my heart and soul and I couldn't live with myself if I were to hurt him in ayway. Lawrence and I must remain friends and nothing more.

Before I sat down to write, I walked towards the window and was marveled by the beauty of the full moon. The giant, glowing org seemed so close, that I felt that if I reached out I could touch it. The silence that enveloped me and my surroundings was so peaceful and sirene. I felt at ease and secure. That is, until I heard it.

A piercing, spine-chilling, painful howl of what could only be a wolf. Goosebumps spread over my entire body and I was insintly remined of the wolves at Dracula's castle. I peared into the dark woods, looking for any sign of a fury predator, but saw nothing. I backed away from the window and sat on the couch, trying rid my mind of the horrors that might be out there.


End file.
